


Lightning in Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Grantaire murmurs into Enjolras’ ear. He tilts his head back against the back of the settee, joining his fingers with Grantaire’s when they slide down his arms, bending over the settee.</p><p>“What kind of surprise?” Enjolras catches Grantaire’s lips in a kiss, soft and chaste.</p><p>Grantaire climbs over the back of the settee and curls up next to Enjolras, smiling tentatively. “A sex one. I’ve got something to show you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> based on [ramona](http://deadpokerface.tumblr.com/)'s piece of art [here](http://deadpokerface.tumblr.com/post/102124393880/little-doodle-of-sleepy-cuddly-boyfriends-feat/) and a conversation we had about, well, the plot of this fic mostly

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Grantaire murmurs into Enjolras’ ear. He tilts his head back against the back of the settee, joining his fingers with Grantaire’s when they slide down his arms, bending over the settee.

“What kind of surprise?” Enjolras catches Grantaire’s lips in a kiss, soft and chaste.

Grantaire climbs over the back of the settee and curls up next to Enjolras, smiling tentatively. “A sex one. I’ve got something to show you.”

“What is it?”

“Here.” Grantaire grabs his bag from underneath the coffee table, pulling a discreet white box from it and handing it to Enjolras. He opens it carefully, flicking his gaze from Grantaire to the red silicone toy in the box.

“A dildo?” Enjolras strokes the curve of the silicone shaft, circling the head idly.

“Yep, a feeldoe,” Grantaire says, picking up the toy from the box, gripping it by the smaller end. “I want to have sex, actual sex. Where we’re both naked, not just grinding against each other with my jeans on. Penetrative sex. The dildo will be in a more realistic place too; standard harness strap-ons rest higher up than where actual dicks are, but this is lower down so it’s more realistic.”

“Are you sure?” Enjolras stares at the toy, the bright colour standing out against Grantaire’s skin. “I just… I know I’ve been eager to have sex, and even though I don’t bring it up often, I need to know that this isn’t you feeling pressured or coerced by me in any way?”

“I meant what I said, Enjolras,” Grantaire says earnestly, “I _want_ this. I want to have sex with you, and I want to top, or penetrate, or fuck you, however you want to phrase it.”

“Do you want to try it out now then?” He can’t help the excitement lacing his voice. The feeldoe is right there, with its enticing curve, and God, Grantaire’s going to be fucking him with it, both of their first times and it’s going to be so good.

“I hoped you’d say that.” Grantaire slides off the settee, drawing Enjolras up with him, and pulls him into a kiss. “Bedroom?”

He follows Grantaire into the bedroom, threading his arms around his waist when they reach the bed, kissing him with enough force that he knocks him on to the mattress. He hums against his lips, slipping his hands under Grantaire’s shirt to map out the curves of his chest and stomach. The top-surgery scars are thin, curving along one set ribs; Grantaire lets out a soft sigh as Enjolras traces them with a careful press of fingers.

“How do you want to do this?” Enjolras asks, shifting his weight to his elbows and resting his forehead against Grantaire’s.

“It’s probably easiest if you’re underneath me,” Grantaire says, staring up at Enjolras with dark eyes. “And I think it’s better for you if you’re on hands and knees. That’s what I’ve read. I did a bit of research; I want this to be good for you too.”

“I want to face you.” Enjolras rolls off Grantaire and positions himself so he’s sitting at the top end of the bed, his hands hooked under his knees. He watches Grantaire sit up, his hands trembling as he clutches the dildo. “It’ll be good regardless, I promise.”

Grantaire nods, “That easy to tell, huh?”

“Relax,” Enjolras says gently, rocking on to his knees so he can draw Grantaire into a kiss. “Hey look, it me telling you to relax for a change.”

“A sure sign of the apocalypse,” Grantaire laughs. Dropping the toy, his hands rest on Enjolras’ waist, curling his fingers in the material of his shirt.

Enjolras breaks away so he can strip off his shirt, throwing it to the side and kissing Grantaire again. They build up to Grantaire taking his shirt off slowly, allowing enough time for his nerves to dissipate as Enjolras kisses along his jaw and down his neck. He murmurs broken off phrases and sweet nothings until Grantaire’s completely at ease.

“Okay, okay, I’m gonna…” He trails off, catching Enjolras’ hands in his own and drawing them away from his body. “I’m gonna take these off now.” It’s an even slower process, Grantaire shedding his clothes like he’s removing armour, leaving him completely vulnerable.

The last item to go are his boxers. He hooks his thumbs in them and stops, dropping his gaze to the floor.

“You can still back out,” Enjolras says quietly, resting his hand on the back of Grantaire’s neck. “Any time, just say the word.”

“I want this, I do,” Grantaire whispers, more to himself than to Enjolras. He waits another moment, for Enjolras to shuck off his jeans and underwear, and takes a deep breath. The boxers end up near Enjolras’ shirt, but he’s too busy concentrating on Grantaire to think about that.

“Come here.”

Grantaire crawls over Enjolras, carefully letting go until he’s resting almost his entire body weight on him as they kiss, a prelude of what’s to come. Enjolras keeps his hands firmly above Grantaire’s waist, drawing lines on the broad expanse of his back, clinging to his shoulders as Grantaire bites his lips, moaning softly as his cock starts to swell.

“Can I touch you?” Enjolras watches Grantaire process the question, his cheeks heating as he catches Enjolras’ meaning.

“You first, I –” he pauses, taking a breath, “I should prep you first.”

Getting the lube and condoms only takes a moment, and Enjolras is back underneath Grantaire again in no time. He spreads his legs, cradling Grantaire between them, and helps him slip a pillow under his hips to make access easier.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Grantaire instructs, spreading lube over his fingers as methodically as he can. “If it feels weird, or uncomfortable, tell me, please?”

“I will,” Enjolras promises. He grins and waits for Grantaire to make the next move. Watching Grantaire makes him too jittery, so he lets his eyes fall shut and waits. The slick finger that presses against his entrance lightly makes him jump, but Grantaire’s other hand settles on his right thigh, keeping him grounded. “Cold, that’s all.”

“I gathered,” Grantaire laughs, but he sounds a little uneasy so Enjolras opens his eyes and smiles again.

It takes a while, but Grantaire manages to gather his confidence. Probably when he’s got two fingers stretching Enjolras open, and Enjolras can’t seem to stop talking.

“Fuck, I’ve been imagining this for so long, R, I am so, so glad you brought this up – _oh my God_ , do that again, fuck. This is so good, I can’t wait for your dick in me, Grantaire, you are so good at this, please don’t ever stop. I’m ready for your third now – _fuck_ – that’s it, just keep it like that – wait, I’m close to coming, I don’t want to come yet.”

Grantaire stops instantly, keeping his fingers as still as he can until Enjolras nods, his chest heaving. “Do you think you’re ready?”

“Absolutely.” Enjolras can’t stop the eagerness creeping into his tone and fuck it, he’s so eager, he refuses to be ashamed. “I’m so ready for your dick.”

“God I am going to remember that you said that for the rest of my life, I swear,” Grantaire laughs, shaking his head. “Right, condom for you,” he hands Enjolras the packet, watching him bite his lip as he rolls it on to his cock, trying to keep the pressure light to avoid coming, “and do you want me to wear one? I’ll have one on my end of the toy anyway.”

“We’ve both been tested, so there’s not really a worry about infections, and it’s not like we’ll be sharing both ends of the toy anyway? So, maybe not, unless you want one, in which case put it on. I don’t mind.”

“Just in case.” Grantaire rolls a condom on to both ends of the feeldoe.

“Time to do you?” Enjolras lifts his brows, sitting up a bit so he can hold Grantaire’s hips. “Is it okay if I do it? Or would you rather.”

“Go ahead,” Grantaire breathes, raising himself up on to his knees and parting them. He clings to Enjolras’ shoulders as his hands slide across his thighs to the wetness between them, his fingers brushing lightly over his sex. “I just… I tend not to finger myself so, go slow, please?”

“Of course,” Enjolras says resolutely, looking Grantaire in the eye. “The slightest bit of discomfort and I’ll stop, okay?”

Grantaire nods, and Enjolras increases the pressure of his finger circling Grantaire’s clit. He moves at a snail’s pace, letting Grantaire get used to someone else’s finger on him, before slipping one through his entrance. “How’s that?”

“Good,” Grantaire breathes, his breath hitching as Enjolras thrusts slowly. He’s only fingered himself a few times, but this, doing it to someone else, is completely different. He watches Grantaire’s face just above his for any sign of pain or discomfort, sticking to one finger until it’s an easy glide in and out.

The second finger inches in, and Grantaire whimpers when Enjolras is sure he’s alright to move them. He feels Grantaire rock back into his hand, his breath hot against Enjolras’ forehead.

“Do you want to come like this?”

“I think it’ll take a bit more than just two fingers, Enjolras,” he laughs easily, a sure sign that he’s comfortable.

In response, Enjolras presses his thumb against Grantaire’s clit, rubbing tight circles around the sensitive nub. Grantaire gasps and he grins, feeling Grantaire’s nails dig in to his shoulders.

“Not until I’m fucking you,” Grantaire murmurs, his voice low and fuck, Enjolras can see the feeldoe out of the corner of his eye.

He scissors his fingers then, making sure that Grantaire’s okay for a third, curling them inside him and stretching him as best he can.

“I think I’m good now,” Grantaire announces, drawing Enjolras’ hand away from his crotch and picking up the dildo. Enjolras can’t take his eyes off it as Grantaire slides it between his legs, gasping as the smaller, more bulbous end slips enters him. “Okay, you should get comfortable again.”

Enjolras lies back with his legs hitched at the knee, whining as Grantaire coats the toy in lube and thrusts his fingers into him again just to make sure he’s properly prepared. It’s a long moment before _finally_ deeming it okay to push in with the dildo.

It’s better than everything Enjolras ever imagined. He’s fucked himself with his fingers before, he’s even used a few different dildos of his own, but this is entirely Grantaire, pressing into him, covering his body with his, groaning when he’s flush against Enjolras and their lips are almost touching.

“Okay?”

“Fucking amazing,” Enjolras moans, tangling his fingers in Grantaire’s hair. “Move whenever you’re ready.”

There’s barely a pause between Grantaire nodding and his first thrust. He pulls back just a little; the thrust is shallow, but – _fuck_ – Enjolras gasps anyway. The dildo is stretching him obscenely well, he feels so fucking _full_. Grantaire’s fingers dig into his hips as he thrusts again, repeating the movement and picking up speed until he’s pounding into Enjolras, panting into his neck from the exertion.

“Jesus Christ, R,” Enjolras gasps when Grantaire’s dick hits his prostate for the first time, sparks shooting through his veins. “Fuck, you are unbelievable, this is unbelievable.”

Impossibly, Grantaire seems to speed up, fucking Enjolras hard and fast. It’s a glorious combination that Enjolras only regrets because of course, of fucking course, he’s rapidly approaching orgasm and it’s not fair that he can’t hold out for longer.

He slips a hand between them as Grantaire continues to mouth at his neck, fingers bruising flesh. He traces his way down the softness of Grantaire’s stomach and over his abdomen, slipping between his folds to rub firmly against his clit.

One of Grantaire’s hands leaves Enjolras’ hip to wrap around his cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts, the left-over lube on his fingers making it an easy glide. Enjolras is coming in less than a minute, gasping for breath as pleasure overwhelms him. Grantaire keeps fucking him, only slowing down when he reaches his own orgasm, biting Enjolras’ shoulder sharply.

“How was that for a first time?” Enjolras says weakly when he finds his voice, Grantaire still buried inside him.

“Could be better,” Grantaire murmurs, trailing open-mouthed kisses along Enjolras’ cheek all the way to his lips.

“Don’t pull out just yet then,” Enjolras murmurs, exchanging lazy kisses. He reaches between them and takes off his own condom, tying it at the end and tossing it in the bin (at least he hopes, his arms are kind of weak).

They lie there kissing lazily, hungrily for an immeasurable length of time. The intimacy is just as good as the physical pleasure from the sex, and before he’s even realised it, he’s hard against and Grantaire’s hips are grinding against his.

“Hang on,” Enjolras says, rearranging them so he’s on his side, back to Grantaire’s chest, revelling in the warmth of Grantaire’s body. “Like this.”

He rolls on another condom, and Grantaire strokes his cock lazily as he fucks him, torturously slow. The different angle brings a different type of pleasure, this is more about them being near each other, with Grantaire kissing Enjolras’ neck, curled around him. His orgasm is almost secondary when it comes, wrenched from him with a moan on his lips.

“I want to go down on you,” he says, disposing of the second condom and letting Grantaire take the toy out, only whining once at the emptiness. He takes off both condoms from that, chucking them in the bin, and sets it to the side.

“Another time,” Grantaire promises him, brushing hair from out of his face.

“Fingers then?”

When Grantaire nods, Enjolras wastes no time pressing against his clit again, recreating the same laziness he used to get Enjolras off. He doesn’t bother slipping his fingers into Grantaire, just circles his clit, paying close attention to what makes Grantaire tremble and gasp until he’s coming again with a low moan of Enjolras’ name.

“No more orgasms tonight,” Grantaire says, and laughs when Enjolras pouts.

“It’s like, ten.” But his protests are futile and Grantaire cuts him off with a kiss. It’s even lazier than before, mostly chaste this time, and Enjolras can content himself with that.


End file.
